Assassins come with smiles
by Fire2
Summary: Orlando Bloom always describes Legolas as an assassin, so I decided to make him one (AL eventually and probably everyones fave slashy twins -just implied slash). Chapter 15 added
1. Beginning

WARNING!!!!! This Fan Fic contains large amount of nastiness e.g., violence, swearing, the using of people and there's some fictional prejudice (and I don't mean in any sort of funny/humorous way. Though there is sick/strange humour in it fic itself. And I'm sorry to admit this but elves aren't real and there are no alternative meanings in what I've written. You can all kill me later for saying that they don't exist) and I don't condone any of it. And yes I know it's a little hypocritical writing a fic with it in... But it's something that happens everyday and I try to live in the real world; (no matter how much it can suck) as much as possible and this is fiction (well a poor attempt at fiction, and well just writing in general). So no one physically gets hurt, no offences intended and I've put this warning here so that I can reduce any badness it might cause anyone. Ok. just thought I'd add that thought as things have been brought to my attention and I thought a warning would be appropriate at the beginning of my fic. And THIS IS NOT A CUTE AND CUDDLY FIC!!!!!! I've probably condemned my fic by saying this, but I can rest easier knowing it that I've said it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. except the plot (which isn't much, and nothing to shout about). Practically all the characters and places in this fic belong to the marvellous Mr Tolkien (who's more than likely turning summersaults in his grave as I write). They're his toys, I just sneaked in while no one was looking for a little play with them and I promise to put them back the way I found them when I'm finished. And if there's anything else you read in this fic that has already happened somewhere else I'm sorry for it, it's totally unintentional, I'm not stealing ideas .you should just be glad that you have someone out there imitating you and taking no credit for your work. So please please pleeeeeeeeeease don't sue me, it's not my fault I'm stupid with a memory like a sieve. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC. just to clear things up. Information: Ok, just an ickle bit of info. This is my first fan fic ever, so don't expect anything earth shattering, 'tis also my first slash fic so don't except anything earth shattering there either. Also expect large amounts of waffle, I can't help it, I just get very carried away with a pencil/pen/keyboard in my hand. Also the synopsis is really crappy coz I just can't write them so don't read it, it might put you off reading my fic. And most of this was written in the early hours of the morning, which might account for it being nothing but total 100% crap. Also the main title of the fic and the chapters are 'work in progress' and will probably change many times over the course of writing. Right. This is a slash fic (male/male 'tis also an AU fic, so don't expect it to stick close to the book). So if you don't like them or you're not old enough to be in here (you naughty person you), [ahem *whistles*] I'd advise you to turn back while you still can. For all you slash addicts out there, this isn't a cute cuddly slash (or at least it won't be when I get round to writing the slashy parts). It will also contain lots of violence and some swearing (once again, when I get round to writing it) ...if you don't like that sort of stuff, see above. And I've made our beloved elf a right bastard coz, well, just because, and I apologise now to any Aragorn and Elrond fans out there who read this fic. What can I say? I'm evil (you'll probably figure it all out before the end anyway) but all will be revealed... And I'm sorry for it, so please don't hate me, it's not real, it's just a fan fic, everything will be fine. Also I decided, coz he rocks, to make Haldir very very bad tempered and a big bad ass. (i.e. he'll take any chance to go kill a whole load of people for the tiniest of reasons.) And its also my way of venting my anger for what they did in The Two Towers (won't say any more for all you people out there who haven't seen the film). Synopsis: Orlando Bloom always describes Legolas as an assassin, so I decided to make him one. And this is his account of becoming an assassin and how far he'll go to get the job done and that he has no thought to breaking rules, even ones he makes himself. This fic is set before The Fellowship, though it has nothing to do with the Ring or Frodo or anything like that (though there is kinda hints of Ring related things) R&R is you wish. (Though I'm writing this fic to try and tire me out as I'm a bit of an insomniac, so I can't say that I'll read most of the reviews you nice, kind, wonderful people write 'til I've finished the fic.) But I'm not twisting your arms up your back to do it. And fire is pretty but it burns, so please keep the flames down to a minimum. (I know that my spelling, punctuation and grammar are crap. you don't have to tell me, but if there's a problem with the tenses let me know coz I hate it when I get the tenses wrong). And if you just don't like the fic, why read and review it, coz if you don't like it to start with I very much doubt it'll get any better. Also I've dedicated this fic to Drae (Laura) [YAY!! GO ME!!] Coz without her I'd never have written this fic. Its all the LOTR/elf/fanfic/slash crazy talk we've shared. Also 'tis a way to repay her for being my beta reader (so now if there are any mistakes you can all blame her. So, this ones for you (though not just for you coz I'm allowing other people to read it) Drae. Love n spoons From Remmie  
  
Assassins come with smiles Told through Legolas's POV  
  
Darkness, an assassin's best friend. Nothing but total pitch-black darkness. That's how they all learn, its easy, all you have to be is quiet and the person you're after won't know your there 'til its too late. Until they have a knife in their chest or a gaping slash across their throat. Then all you have to do is melt back into the darkness and that's half the battle won. Darkness is definitely not for me. Why should I sneak around like some common murderer? Why should I lower myself to their standards? I can run rings around them. True nearly all of them have a fatal flaw that is no fault of their own because not everyone can be an elf. Strange I see so many people all wishing to be like us, beautiful, graceful and immortal, but what do they know? Nothing, that's what, they're stuck in their short humdrum lives all waiting for one thing: death's cold clammy hand to point at them, and all the while wishing it would never happen. But to those of us that will never have the opportunity to greet the Grim Reaper, a mortal life is less that appealing. Yes many of us wish for an end to it all but that would mean being one of 'them' and very few of us are willing to do that. Yes, there are other ways for us to pay a visit to the afterlife but when your one true love is going to live forever and there's no horde of evil storming over the hills trying to hack us all to bits, these ways kinda become obsolete. But even in times of peace, death can still pay some a call. However, few are willing to take up this challenge, even in the most barbaric of races. But not me. In fact I am one of an elite few who search out the challenge, to deal out death and not get caught, and I have mastered it. Though I'm sorry to say that I am the only one of my kind who does this. And I do this because I like it, not because I'm sick of the monotony of immortality and I'm looking for a quick way out, but for the power it gives me over them. The power to end it all, plus the big fat pay cheque at the end of it all helps too, as does the line up for another job if the last one is done well. What can I say? I'm a greedy selfish bastard who loves his job and the power it gives him and isn't afraid to use everyone and everything to get what he wants. But who isn't? We all look for something in this world that we want and the easiest and cheapest way to get it. Ok so to get it we might have to get our hands dirty or a slight smudge on our perfect elven foreheads and many people are afraid of what might happen or what it might lead to. But you don't get anything for nothing. That's how I got into all this. I wanted something and I took it regardless of where or to what it might lead to. I guess I was just lucky as it lead me to something I'm good at and it helped me become better. Now I'm number one, everyone wants me, the demands is high, as are the costs. For patience is a virtue and something I use a lot of and need from those who wish to use my services. Because I take my time, I make sure everything is prefect and if I'm wanted that badly then people will wait, if they don't it only means that they and what they wanted just aren't worth it. Simple, they can't wait for me then I don't have time for them, no matter what they want or how much they have on offer. I didn't become the best by rushing into things and getting the job done as quickly as possible so I could move on. I am my own boss and I do what I want and when I want to do it. I decide what gets done and where. I answer to no one except myself. In a way I'm glad that what I do is frowned upon so much by my own people, it would only mean competition for me and I hate coming out anywhere else but first. Stuff the idea of 'healthy competition'. You're either first or your nowhere, nothing. And I could never be second at this, for it is my life, it keeps me alive, for I was born for this and there is no better than I. I am an assassin, I kill people because someone else wants them dead, and they have enough money to make it happen. I don't ask why, that's none of my business. You may think that I'm no better than a common murderer, maybe your right but I don't care. I love the thrill of the hunt, the chase, the capture, the kill, the escape, it makes me feel alive even after more than two millennia of living. And maybe I'm doing the world some good, as there would have to be a pretty good reason to want someone dead. But that's their world, not mine and as long as it doesn't interfere with it I don't give a toss about their reasons. The elves have very little to do with other races anymore. We tried to help and guide them, but they rejected our help and thought themselves better than they truly are. And if some jumped up mortal thought they'd have a go at taking over us and trying to change our ways, then they'd be meeting their maker quicker than they would have planned. -Especially with me around. I have three simple rules about what I do. Three simple things that I should know better about breaking, yet find the urge to do so much. It's easy: No women, no kids, and no elves. But rules are made to be broken, aren't they? We all do it, say that we won't do something but when the time comes we do. I can't resist it, breaking rules, being different, and making my mark on the world. But I wonder how far I'm willing to go. And how far I AM willing to go. Even though I would never do anything to change my life could I really break one of my rules? Could I really kill Elrond? 


	2. Idea in Lorien

I was gifted with many things even for one of my race. To look at me you'd never think I was an assassin, a cold blooded killer who'd kill his own family if the price was right, ok I might not go that far, even though I do have a growing dislike for them. But my point is that I was graced with beauty. A natural beauty that rivalled the loveliest elf-maidens in the whole of Middle-Earth, not what you'd expect for an assassin, someone who would stick out and be easily seen. However, I did, and still do use my beauty to gain a great advantage over people. But what makes things worse is that I was born into a royal household. Many would flock to my father's court to see me. True many would say that had business with my father or some of the other nobles, but that was only a half-truth, they had come for me and most made it quite obvious. And, of course, my father, being the total idiot that he is never noticed, as the court stayed open for all his subjects.  
  
Anyway, all of this simpering and staring was awful, especially as I was very young at the time. But it provided me with amazing opportunities and chances to test my skills to their limits. I found that I could easily manipulate people because they were so in awe of me. They would do anything; all I had to do was ask. This manipulation worked the greatest if I took the subject to my bed. For many of them would confess a great many things in the throws of passion. It made for some interesting and very amusing listening. Which made up for them being diabolical in bed. I swear, the females were worse than the males, and they were the ones who would jump straight into bed with you before you'd finish your sentence. But I also found that I could easily melt into the background and avoid being noticed, even in a room filled with people who were looking for me, which also helped in the morning after.  
  
So I suppose that my royal upbringing was a kind of blessing in disguise. I still hated every moment of it yet I gained the chance to learn so many things that I would need in the future, and I found that most of these things I had a natural talent for especially combat, whether with blade, bow or my own hands. It was simple; with any weapon I was deadly. I always was and I always will be.  
  
Again, luck played another part in my upbringing; it was the timing of my childhood. War was becoming an increasing threat in our lands, the threat was slow spreading but it was a threat all the same. So I was taught to fight so that I could help protect my people and my home. The best fighters and warriors in the kingdom taught me. But training for war only gave me some of the things I wanted and needed to learn.  
  
As time went on and I learned all I could from my people, I ventured out into the world to learn more. My father was delighted by my keenness to go and learn if he had of known my true intentions, I probably would be locked up in some dungeon near the boarders of our land. For 'needless violence', as some would call it, is not a natural thing for an elf, especially one of royal blood. And as I am the youngest son of the king and heir to this realm (why me and not one of my other siblings.I'll never know. I always knew my father was a bit cracked), my father doesn't want me throwing my life away, or at least getting myself killed.  
  
So I wandered the world learning as I went and many people were more than happy to teach me what they knew. Yeah, I did have to threaten, buy, sweet talk, charm or just shag it out of them but the end justifies the means. But the jackpot was in Lothlorien. I was 'persuading' some dim-witted she- elf maid to tell me about the guard of Lorien, for they are known as the greatest guards in all Elvendom. And again after another terrible evening of very unsatisfying sex she let slip that her brother was a guards of Lothlorien and under the direct command of the captain. So I used both my body and charm to get her to introduce me to her brother. It worked, of course, but the results were better than I could have hoped for. For her brother was just a stupid as she was, and the hours of mindless drivel and bad sex that I had to endure paid off nicely, as half an hour after I had met her brother I was off to see the captain of the Lorien guard.  
  
Dear Haldir, he taught me so much. It's a shame he loves his job so much or I would have would asked him to join me in my venture. For he is an excellent fighter, almost as excellent as me, he's only let down by his attachments. But I came across my true calling during my time with him in Lorien. The profession of assassination. It was something that we all knew about but I never dreamed that I would ever meet one or get the chance to become one myself. I always thought that assassins weren't supposed to be seen, stealthy and someone that would never get caught. Well that was the theory; in reality I was dealing with men so not all was lost.  
  
It was all because of some mortal retard that tried to get into Lorien to kill, or at least in his wildest fantasy, try to kill Galadriel. What a total loser! He didn't get a full step inside Lothlorien before twenty elves swooped down and surrounded him. And there was a big heap of misfortunate for him in the shape of Haldir, for it was his group that had caught him. And Haldir does not like surprises or men very much.  
  
That is mainly because he was almost killed through there incompetence. During an infiltration of an enemy stronghold, that Haldir had been picked to lead, and the men were supposed to be covering his back. But they were too stupid and idiotic that they forgot and went gallivanting off somewhere else. This left Haldir on his own in the midst of an army of Orcs. Luckily he managed to get out without raising an alarm, though he did almost get an orc sword through his neck. But Orcs would have to get up earlier than that to get one over Haldir of Lorien. Needless to say, that little stunt the men had pulled meant that Haldir was not a happy bunny. And out of the twenty men that had accompanied Haldir, only two returned and they were described as being 'scared shitless'. They said that the Orc numbers were higher than expected and they had been ambushed and the others slain, but I don't believe that for a second. More like, Haldir diced then into tiny pieces and promised the same fate to the other two if they said anything or tried to do the same thing to anyone else. So there's a useful tip: Never ever EVER get on wrong side of Haldir of Lorien, for you will be pushing up daisies.  
  
Anyway, Haldir caught him, made him tell them what he was doing there and took him away, and he probably turned the man into fertiliser, but that was something I never found out. But I did find out the purpose that brought the man to Lorien, for Haldir is a very dear friend of mine. I was very intrigued though I didn't say anything to Haldir as he was in a foul mood and could very possibly take a slice out of me for saying something. He can be quite unreasonable when he's mad, and just finding a man within a hundred feet of the Lorien border, was enough to make his blood boil. Add to that the fact that he'd come to kill the Lady Galadriel made Haldir almost ready to explode.  
  
This gave me my idea, the way to make something of my life, something that I would find good and help get rid of the stagnation that had fallen over my life. 


	3. Best laid plans

The idea was quite simple and made so much easier as it involved men. As men are incredibly stupid and don't know or won't except that they're beaten or when to stop, it was pretty obvious that more would come and try to finish what the first had not completed. This would give me ample opportunities to find out what I needed to know. So the plan was this, find the next dipstick that with delusions of grandeur, get him, make him tell me who hired him and were to find him, then probably smash him up or if I can't be bothered turn him over to Haldir and watch the great entertainment as Haldir rips the dumb mortal to bits. God I love it when Haldir gets angry, though not at me.  
  
Well, as they say 'the best laid plans for mice and men (which isn't surprising)' thought why I did that I'll never truly know or understand and it'll bother me forever how close I came to totally cocking the whole damn thing. I told Haldir. I told the fiercely loyal and easily angered Captain of the guard of Lothlorien that more men would try to enter Lorien to kill Galadriel. As was expected, Haldir was less than happy about it, in truth he went almost apoplectic with rage and I have never been gladder for my elvish reflexes as Haldir almost took my head off when I told him. He nearly always shots the messenger of bad news. I guess that's Haldir tip number two: Never bring Haldir bad news, always get someone else (preferably someone you don't like) to give it to him.  
  
So to try and ease things before he really did take someone's head off I told him that with him on guard no one would get through. Which was a bad thing as Haldir took it rather personally and patrolled the boards of Lorien almost 24/7. After a day or so of this I suggested to one of his guard that it might be better if they told Haldir that he shouldn't have to patrol all the boards by himself and that they would help him. Again I used my looks and body to get the elf to go and ask Haldir about, because if he weren't half asleep from me shagging him stupid he would have told me exact where I could shove my idea. True I don't think that that elf would have been long for this world, as my temper quite bad (thought no where near as bad as Haldir's), I hold grudges forever and I always get my revenge, if he had have told me that. But all I had to do is bat my eyelids like some simpering she-elf and purr at them like a kitten and they're all putty in my hands.  
  
Well the elf did this, though he appeared the next day with a huge black eye, the patrols had been doubled around the boarders. He may get unnecessarily angry but nothing can stop Haldir being logical. Yeah so the double patrols were overkill as nothing mortal would be able to set one toe in Lorien unless they has permission from either the lord or lady. But I had still almost cocked up my whole plan. Double patrols meant more elves around and that meant it would be harder for me to get one of these men alone so I could get the information out of him. Plus the patrols wouldn't stop Haldir from being out there on the front line and he was in a foul mood and I guessed that he would be feeling like he could take on the entire race of men, at once, by himself and beat them all to a very bloody pulp.  
  
So, to try very hard to remedy this situation and pull it right out of the crap, I volunteered myself to help patrol. I knew Haldir trusted my skills, and me as he'd taught me most of them, and I would be the only person he'd trust to keep an eye out for any attacker. This would mean that he wouldn't stay where I was for that long and so I would just have to keep all the others off my back while I found out what I needed. This would be a lot easier than it would if I had Haldir breathing down my neck, not that I'm scared or the tiniest bit intimidated by pressure or an extremely pissed and hellishly strong elf. So as I said before, Haldir logic is always good no matter what happens, and my suggestion was greatly welcomed by him. I guess it was coz I'm the only one who truly makes him calmer when the shit really hits the fan but he just gave me some flannel about how I was the only one who could truly handle the job of guarding his home, other than himself.  
  
So I went on guard with Haldir, at first I stayed with him, mostly through his request and partly so I could calm him down enough so I could leave him to go and search the other areas of the forest and so he wouldn't get so frustrated that he lashed out on someone. I can take the brunt of whatever he can throw at me, thought I don't always do that well when it involves sharp objects been thrown but I give as good as I get. But I don't have to put it with Haldir for the rest of my life; I can walk away at any time. For some of the other, it's not that easy. Also I have to make Haldir, at the very least, tolerable to everyone, as I would not like to hear that he's been found dead in some ditch somewhere. For that would call for some serious revenge, and the people responsible would wish that they'd never been born when I got my hands on them.  
  
So the patrols continued for a few weeks and only one or two men were caught near Lorien, and by Haldir himself. They were given thirty seconds to explain why they were there and then they were taken away for 'further questioning' by Haldir (i.e. taken away and turned into mince meat). This was a major blow to my plan. But on the up side it gave me a chance to calm Haldir enough to get me transferred to other patrol on the other side of Lorien. Now all I had to do was wait, hope and pray that the next person to try anything out enter close to where I was. After all, the first couple had tried in the same area as the rest, and surely the limited intelligence of men would finally get the idea to change tactics and try from a different area. However, after three weeks of no sightings, I began to think that my plan was up shit creak without a paddle and that the mortals were a little smarter than I'd given them credit for. But that was not so, as almost as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, fate delivered the perfect moron of a man to me. And he practically fell into my lap. Well it was more like the other way around. 


	4. The Solution

I'm surprised that half the elves in Lorien didn't hear him coming. The man that had blundered into the wood was only young, little more than a boy in their years. He was no older than about twenty and the very most. He was tall and dark of hair and eyes. I suppose members of his race could have seen him as handsome. Though personally I've ever seen much beauty in the race of men. Yeah there are exceptions, or so I'm told, in both the men and women yet I have not seen them. Even through all of my travels in their world, none I have seen have moved me in that way. None have stirred the fires of my body, heart or groin. And the fact that this young man in front of me would be found attractive made this a little simpler. For I have discovered that pretty things (myself not included) are easier to manipulate as they are used to and often seek out attention.  
  
I moved silently towards this boy and he stopped to gather his bearings as I reached for my dagger and put it to his throat before he even knew I was there. True I had the advantage of surprise and knowing the terrain very well, but I didn't even have to bother to creep up on him. Another major flaw in men. Crap senses. That can hardly see, hear, smell or sense much. Ok so they can train themselves to be better, even after many years of this they're still no better than most elven infants. Anyway, he moved forward and his throat connected with cold steel. I had moved forward with him so the stupid fool would not slice his own head off. For the blades of the elves are keen, deadly, very sharp and will cut through almost anything with the greatest of ease. He stopped as he felt the cold and I reached forward quickly to grab his arm as he began to reach for his own weapon. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I whispered gently in his ear. My lips so close they almost touched his pale skin.  
  
I felt the boy shudder as I spoke through surprise, then his heart and breath quicken through the rush of adrenaline that must have coursed through his body. Then the smell of fear began to radiate from him. This was almost better than I'd hoped for. This boy was either very stupid, lost and not an assassin at all or he thought he was ready to do what he'd set out for. Ah, the joys of youth and innocence. Always thinking that you're ready for something that you're not, and that you and only you can do something that no one else can and that it'll change the world. WRONG! Well I had to be sure that he wasn't just some foolish kid that had wandered too far, but I wasn't going to just ask him straight away, I wanted some fun. I wanted to play with him, to scare him. Then if he weren't an assassin he'd think twice about trying anything like this again.  
  
"I'll take that" I breathed in his ear and ran my hand down the length of his body, my touch light and gentle, more like a caress than anything else, yet firm so that he could feel my hand moving over his body, so that he was aware that this wasn't all a dream and that he was at my mercy. My hand worked its way slowly down to the belt that held his sword and scabbard and taking my time, I undid the belt and slid it off. A shudder ran through his body as I did this and I smiled broadly at his reaction to me. "Now let me see who dares to enter this haven of the elves, where no mortal man is permitted, to kill our beloved lady" The boy did not move or say one word. A good sign that he wasn't just a wanderer with no real purpose in Lothlorien.  
  
My blade still at his throat, I moved around to face the boy. He gasped and flushed crimson as I stepped into his line of sight. It may have only been dusk but the blush of his pale face was easily seen. It is a reaction I have seen and heard many times and one that I grow increasingly bored of. But this reaction was something that I was counting on. It made this a hundred times easier than it could have been. All that was needed now was time to work this boy to get him to tell me his secrets. I smiled at him, which made him blush even more. "Well look at this. They send a boy to kill the Lady of the Golden Wood." A flicker of anger crosses his face as I mention the word 'boy' but as he looked at me again the humiliation of the truth that I have spoken covered his young face. Excellent, he was playing exactly into my hands. It was though his reactions had been scripted. I would bend him to my will and he would confess everything to me. "Your life hangs be a single thread, and I have to power to cut it or..not. That all depends on you." I raised my hand, softly and slowly running one finger down his cheek. "Now.if you want to live I suggest you help me" I emphasised 'help me' by moving closer to him, my body almost touching his, my face so close that I could feel his warm laboured breaths against me and could plainly see the real extent of emotion in those dark eyes. "Tell me, who hired you?" I spoke no more than a whisper yet he caught my every word, my lips a mere inch from his own.  
  
The boy said nothing, thought his eyes betrayed his true feelings, a cross between fear, anger, yearning and attraction. But his head ruled over his heart and he just stood rigid staring at me with wide eyes. I stared back at him, fixing him with a searching gaze as I decided what would be best to do. A moments flickering in the boys eyes told me what I needed to do. I moved even closer to him so our bodies finally touched and my lips lightly brushed his as I moved my mouth towards his ear to whisper the same question again. And to make sure than I wasn't just playing with him (yeah ok so I as playing with him a little) and that I meant business I pushed the tip of my dagger gently against his skin as I slowly moved my body against his. The point of my dagger passed through the skin, but I didn't push any further for I wanted him to be able to tell me everything. He let out a sudden yelp when he realised that the blade had entered his neck. The yelp was loud and obtrusive in the still silence and peace of Lorien. But it was a sure sign that others now knew he was here. And it would only be a matter of no more than a minute before we had company.  
  
  
  
Author's note. Okey day.. I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank all the reviews for their kind words and I'm glad that you're like the fic so far (I know I said I probably wouldn't read them but I forgot to get rid of the review alert so they get emailed to me and I just can't resist the temptation). I'll try my best to get the chapters typed up and posted ASAP (for I write the chapters by hand and then type them up). But I'm really really busy with a zillion and one things that I need to do and I can't always find time to do everything. But I do write some of my fic every day (sometimes whole chapters, sometimes just a paragraph), but inspiration, time, jobs and distractions don't help me (I can multi-task but not while writing my fic).. also I can't always get on to the computer to type them up. But you have to remember that if I rush the story it might turn out crap and I don't want that to happen. Oh and one last thing.don't worry Hi Sukoshi Jigoku Neko, my fic will have an ending. Whether it'll be good, bad or terrible (from the writing style) is another matter.but there will be an ending. I already know what's going to happen in the end.'tis all planned out I just have to write the bits in between (I planned the basic storyline and know what is going to happen.roughly). And I won't stop writing the fic til it's finished coz I hate leaving things unfinished.and I hate taking a long time. 


	5. Information

I moved back, the tip of the dagger still in his neck. I would have dearly liked to just push it straight through him for being such a worthless, stupid fool. But I knew that if I just kept my head I would still have time to get what I wanted, though I would have to drop some of the nice act and get him to talk. "Oh dear, you really are in trouble now, aren't you?" I smirked. "You see, the others will now come and they will definitely kill you for trespassing where you are most certainly not wanted" I could hear the others coming, though the boy could not, with his greatly inferior senses, they would be there in a matter of moments so there was only one thing left to do. I looked deeply into the boy's eyes that were now aflame with fear. Then I thought that maybe the nice act would work better than beating the information out of him. I smiled a sweet and gentle smile and said softly: "I can save you from a very slow and painful death, just tell me who hired you and where I can find them?"  
  
The boy was growing more scared by the second and his eyes were darting to and fro, trying to find a way out. He would never tell me in time as he was diving straight into blind panic. So I pulled the tip of the dagger from his neck and stepped back up to him, looked straight into his eyes and caressed his face with my hand. 'You don't want to die slowly do you?' The boy shook his head, as words seemed to have left him. 'Then tell me what I want to know and you won't' Again I laid my body against his, allowing him to share in my warmth as his impending doom drew nearer, the elves were so close now that the boy could now hear them. But the fact that they weren't being quiet was a sure sign that Haldir was with them and as pissed as hell, the only time Haldir isn't quiet is when there's an attack.  
  
'I don't know who wants your lady dead, but I know and work under the person who sent me to kill her. Their name is Deollyn. They live and work in Bree.' His words were hurried as his life depended on the information that he gave me. 'And what is your name?' I whispered to him, a broad, wicked grin across my face. As the elves were drawing nearer, any caution that the boy might have been holding back completely dissolved and urgency was evidently clear on his face. 'Tellyn' he whispered 'Now PLEASE help me!' he pleaded as the first of the elves could now been seen coming towards us. I simply smiled back at him and said 'Thank you, you've been most helpful' and with that I drew the dagger swiftly across his throat. Blood poured from the gash in his neck but he was dead before he hit the floor. I looked down at his body and sighed: 'Well I promised to save you from a slow and painful death, I never said that you wouldn't die, or that I wouldn't kill you. Oh well, too bad'  
  
I turned to find a group of Lorien elves emerge from the trees close to where I was, Haldir in the lead. He stopped when he saw the boy's body and a look if pure disgust appeared across his fair elven face. 'Another one?' he asked angrily I simply nodded and Haldir turned away unable to look at the body. He walked to the nearest elf and ordered them and a few others to take "that thing' away from the woods and just leave it out in the open for the scavengers. They did as they were told and the other elves swiftly and silently left to return to their posts. Only Haldir and myself remained. 'I have some news for you Haldir, something that "he" told me' I said "he" with as much contempt and dislike as I could muster under the reverence of my success. I couldn't act too happy that I had found out from the boy for I'd probably get seven shades knocked out of my by Haldir.  
  
He turned and looked at me for a moment, as though he was trying to read my mind, searching for something, anything, a trace of the disgust from seeing yet another man in Lorien still evident on his face, but I just looked back at him, my features relaxed and soft, not trying to portray anything that might set him off. He sighed, nodded and turned and began walking away. I had to sigh myself, for a moment I was wasn't sure what he was going to do. I joined him as he walked off, telling him what I had learned from the boy. I did leave out some of the details, like the name of the person who hired him and the exact location where they could be found. For one simple reason, if I told Haldir everything then he would have gone off the moment I was finished speaking, gone to Bree and slaughtered whoever was behind it all. Again, not a good thing for my plans and me. So I told him that I had an idea and that I would be able to stop the attacks. Haldir was unsure about this but I had his trust that I would carry out what I said, or at the very least die trying, also I was well aware of the ways the feeble minds of men worked, much better than he did (for the incident I mentioned before totally put him off having anything to do with men, in any way, shape or form, not that he had much to do with them beforehand). So he could see the logic in what I was saying. Plus he knew that I had a way with people and I could get them to do as I wished.  
  
He told me that he had his doubts about my plan, but I said I was prepared for anything that they could throw at me. Also that if he told me not to go that that wouldn't stop me either, for I didn't have to take orders from him as I'm not a member of his guard and I'm not even a Lorien elf. Yeah I know that in the past we're all from the same place and that our people moved apart, but that was then, this is now. So I was under no obligation to do as he or anyone, other than the lord and lady asked. Add to that the fact that I'm royalty and he isn't made my case against him rather strong. I also used the old 'I'm a visitor here so you should respect my wishes to come and go as I please' card. Ok, so I'd been in Lorien for five years straight. But in hindsight, that's not a very long time for an immortal, but it still didn't make Lothlorien my home.  
  
Haldir had little so say in defence of that, but did say that I should, at least consult Galadriel about my plan, for it was to save her life, and she is wise and would see things from a different perspective. He also urged me, as a friend, to think about it for a while and see how things look in the morning. As I said before, Haldir logic is always good and it never ceases to amaze me. In the midst of everything that's happened and the fact that he is incredibly pissed off, he still manages to keep a cool head when it comes to the safety of his friends and people he cares about. Sometimes I wish that just once he wouldn't be right all the bloody time. It's enough to make you want to puke.  
  
We were on our way to Caras Galadhorn anyway, to report another attempted attack, so there would be no harm in consulting her. Damn Haldir, he always has to be right and take the most sensible route to getting things done (which usually means 'kill it'). However, this wasn't about Galadriel, it was about me, and I hate to say this but, the Lady of the Golden Wood is rather good at searching out unsavoury characters who are being less than honest when they are brought before her. And at this moment in time, I felt like I couldn't lie straight in bed, and I was going to go up to her and tell her a bunch of half truths and lies just so I could, like a spoilt little brat, get what I wanted. I had no idea if this was going to work or even if I had the balls to do it (she's the only person that truly scares me because she could figure me all out and tell the world that I'm a total scumbag bastard, I know that I know that, but I can't have everyone else know that too) and if it didn't work and she revealed I was a liar then the shit would really hit the fan. 


	6. First Step

It was times like this one that I have the feeling that I was just born lucky. I learned that the lord and lady had important visitors in Caras Galadhon and that they would have very little time to see or speak to anyone. Also in the next day or so they would be accompanying their guests to Rivendell (You have to love visitors sometimes. Though I was very surprised that Haldir hadn't mentioned it before. He usually told me everything that's going on, oh well). So she wouldn't have time to hear what I had to say and so she wouldn't discover that I was going to use the attempted attacks upon her to help make my life more interesting. So without the counsel of the Lady, Haldir had no other choice to obey my wishes. Didn't mean that he suddenly liked my plan but with no other alternatives or information other than what I knew and had, so to allow me to go on with my plan was the lesser of two evils.  
  
At last, I had finally pulled my plans right out of the heap of crap I had dropped it in through my goddamn foolishness. So I set off immediately for Bree, Haldir had tried almost everything to get me to tell him anything, the only things he didn't try was either beating or screwing the information out of me. Shame really, I'd have given him a run for his money no matter what he might have done to me, and he still wouldn't have found anything out. But I'd fallen head first into the trap of telling Haldir information before and it only led to trouble on my part, and usually the death of at least one person. Anyway, to distract him from what I knew and a possible fist in my face (it would only be a matter of time before he finally snapped and resorted to one of the two options I mentioned before), I asked him if he was personally escorting Galadriel to Rivendell and if everything had been completely arranged for the journey. I knew that he would be travelling with her and that everything would have arranged by him. But everything else gets dropped from Haldir's mind when the personal safety of the rulers of Lorien and Lorien itself are brought to his attention (I guess that's Haldir tip number three. If you ever want him to forget about something for a short time and want him to focus on something else, mention the safety of Lorien. Though you have to be careful that you don't imply anything bad for you might find something sharp and pointy in a place where it shouldn't be, and you can bet your boots that Haldir will be on the other 'not so sharp and pointy' end), so I was able to get away without telling him anything.  
  
The trip to Bree was highly dull and boring, full of gawping people. I swear, it seems like practically all of them had never seen an elf before and some acted as thought they'd never even heard that we exist (or they didn't believe we did. Retards!). Well, honestly, that doesn't surprise me. Why should we bother leaving our homes and places of great beauty to look at the mess that is the realm of Men? I mean they have nothing to offer us. So the fact they all stared at me as I travelled was nothing new and the fact that it'd been many hundreds of years since an elf had even step one foot in some of these places might mean that some didn't believe that we exist. And the fact we actively discourage them (well what they described as the 'commoners' are discouraged with tales, stories and myths that they'll never come out alive. Yeah some of the tales are true, but the nobles of the realms are permitted, though they are constantly watched and not permitted to every part of our lands) wandering in our realms might have helped also. Some even think that we are just a myth to scare people into staying in these hovels instead of spreading over the whole of Middle- Earth. The stupidity of these people is enormous and it's had me doubled over, in fits of laughter when I've heard their ideas about us. And some of them are so beyond far-fetched it's almost unreal. I mean some of the ideas have had Haldir almost rolling about the floor unable to breathe because he was laughing so much, and he hates and despises absolutely everything to do with men.  
  
So I reached Bree in the early morning and went straight to find Deollyn, which wasn't surprisingly hard. Seemingly, Deollyn was a local 'crime lord' (sounds 'oh so thrilling and important') in the area and worked from a house in the centre of the village. I was given the directions on where to find it and a description of the house. Mortals can be such helpful things when they want to. True I did ask some young serving wench while she was on her way to get food for her master, and she kinda stood there transfixed and when I asked her a question she blurted out the answer before I'd finished asking (well when she finally found her voice as a few times all she could manage was a gulping sound and an odd croak). And very helpful she was too, when she told me what I needed to know I left her standing there gazing at me until I was out of her sight, though she just stood there for quite a while before I heard her finally move from that spot.  
  
I found the place very easily, and what a total dingy hole it was, the other houses about it where quite rundown but this one was the worst of the lot. A single man stood outside the front door. A guard I suppose, many people might have found him rather intimidating, as he was tall for a mortal though he was three or four inches shorter than I am, and I'm only considered just over average height for one of my kind. He was rather wide too, a lot wider than I am. Men, they're either all fat or muscle and very badly proportioned. And even when they are all muscle they still aren't very strong. When they see us, they think that we are rather feeble when it comes to brute strength, because of our thin and lithe frames. But as always, appearances are very deceptive and we are so much stronger than they are.  
  
Anyway, I simply walked up to the doorway to enter the building; the guard stepped forward to block my way. Without a single word being said I reached forward, grabbed his chin with my right hand and twisted with a flick of my wrist. I heard the satisfying crack as the bones in his neck broke like dry, brittle twigs. There were some people around and they stood and watched me break this man's neck, yet they did nothing. Not one of them stepped forward to try and stop me, but they all watched what I had done. I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I said that the thought watching someone kill someone else was a repellent thing, but the amount of times I had watched Haldir rip some fool to bits was rather fun. And a hypocrite is something I try hard not to be. Another thing that is so different between men and elves, no elf would stand down and watch one of their own kind be murdered in cold blood. They would help or just a stop the murderer. Strange, they fight amongst themselves so much and care about nothing other than their own safety and the safety of their belongings. Ok so there are some who care for family and a few that would take it upon themselves to care and look after complete stranger, but they are few and far between. So as the man's overly large and useless carcass slumped to the floor, I lightly stepped over him and entered the house that would hold my future and no one even tried to stop me.  
A/N: Drae mydeary there you are. Your cameo role in my fic is here in this chapter. For YOU are that young serving wench that our lovely elf asked for directions from. Hee hee. Sorry you didn't get to do anything with him, maybe another time. But you are immortalised in cyberspace on my fic and you will forever be that serving wench. I hope you like your cameo .well if you don't, tough!!! Just be glad that I didn't make Leggie or Hal (coz I could have though how I have no idea how he'd have got there, or why he'd be there at all and it would just totally spoil my fic) kill you. Hope you like the rest of my fic (when you get round to reading it), also I've dedicated this fic to you, coz without my LOTR/elf craziness influence over you, I'd have no one to talk LOTR madness with. So there you go!!! I hope you feel very honoured. 


	7. Professionals? Hardly

A/N: Blood and guts time just thought I'd forewarn you peeps  
  
Inside, the house was practically pitch black and unless you had very good eyesight (like myself) or you knew your way around, you'd alert everyone in the place that you were there, or at the very least kill yourself, as there was some rather crude yet quite effective trap set around the place. I guess it was a backup in case the guard didn't manage to discourage someone. But my exceptional sight and me found our way around easily, plus it wasn't like the house was a maze, just one corridor continued through the house, there were doors leaving off but all were locked and empty. I didn't have to kick the doors down or anything, the silence and smell of large amounts of dirty and dust gave the impression that those rooms hadn't been used in a while.  
  
At the very end of the corridor was a door, just a simple wooden door. I stopped in front of the door to examine it. I knew that this room was being used, the light from under the door and the sound of men's voices kinda gave that away. I looked over the whole door very carefully and with a smirk stood up and with one swift kick the door flew off its hinges, showering the people inside with splinters. I like to make a big entrance, and you can' get much bigger than kicking the door of the room in when no one expects it.  
  
The occupants of the room were rather shocked and startled by this, they just sat or stood where they were, mouths hanging open like fish, the most ridiculous looks upon their faces. I stepped forward 'I'm looking for Deollyn. Show me where he is' was what I'd have liked to have said, but I didn't quite get that far. The men had seemed to have gotten over the shock of an elf knocking the door clear off its hinges.  
  
It wasn't much of a fight. There were only eight of them and just two of who had weapons with them, which did surprise me as I thought that this house was supposed to contain a crime lord and that these people would be assassins or at the very least just common criminals. And I guessed that they would carry weapons with them all of the time, I know I do, they're just concealed very well. Though the room they were in seemed to be a mess hall as there were tables, chairs, bowls and cup there. So that may have been why some had no weapons, though the incompetence of their feeble little minds probably played a part in it too. But honestly, these people are supposed to be professionals. HA! I've seen animals be more professional that this bunch of losers.  
  
Well, a couple came at me straight away without even thinking about what they were doing. Quicker than a flash, I reached behind my head, drew my knives and brought them down in a sweeping arc over my head and into the man directly in front of me. The blades hit both his shoulder joints and sliced straight through them with the greatest of ease (told you elvish blades were sharp) and I finished the stroke by pushing my arms out to my sides and spilling the guts of the two beside the first to fall.  
  
I took half a step back so the corpses wouldn't fall on me, it's a little harder to fight if you've got the extra weight of a body or two on you, as the next lot came at me (having not learnt their lesson from the first lot). Like the first rabble, they had no weapons either but this time they all seemed to come forward at once. One threw a quick and very badly aimed punch, which I ducked easily, and it gave me a clean and easy shot so I pushed one knife straight into him, right up to the hilt. I pull it up as I slashed at the one on my right with the other knife, carving a deep gouge into his chest. Then the last of this lot came towards me. I looked him straight in the eye and a wicked grin spread across my face. I removed the blade from the man's chest and turned properly to face the last one, my eyes still fixed to his, a feral smile playing at my lips.  
  
He stopped for the briefest of seconds as doubt momentarily flashed across his face, then he seemed to get over whatever feeling he had just experienced and started towards me again. When he finally get to me I stood still and did nothing, he took it as a moment of hesitation, poor reflexes or something as he threw a punch with his left hand, that I blocked and held there with my right arm. Thinking that I wasn't ready or waiting for it, I threw a punch with his right, trying to get me from around our arms. But I blocked it as easily as I did with the first, only with my left arm, and I held that there too. So there we both stood, arms crossed over each other and my knives still in my hands. He laughed thinking he had the upper hand, but I smiled sweetly back at him and pushed myself forward.  
  
It caught him off balance and he stumbled backwards. He began to drop his hands to catch himself in case he fell and that was exactly what I needed and was hoping for and with one swift and strong movement I uncrossed my arms, pulling the knives with them. He continued to fall, though his head hit the ground first. I sighed with great disappointment as his body hit the floor. Men's reactions are very predictable, rush forward before thinking and kill whatever's in your way. And nine times out of ten they're the ones who end up as carrion. Though there was still two left, the two that had weapons with them. Maybe the carcasses at my feet were just the amateurs and the 'real tough guys' (yeah right!) were all that was left and standing near the back of the room, which on closer inspection was quite large for the size of the house. Well I was about to see if I was correct.  
  
Taking another step back so that I wasn't up to my knees in dead bodies, I looked at the two that were left. They just looked back at me, and up and down. I guess they were 'sizing me up' as they call it. It was at that time I noticed that I was covered in blood, and I mean covered. It was all over my hands and arms, all down my front and over my face and hair too. It was at that moment when I thought it might not have been such a good idea to decapitate the last one. Men make such an awful mess when they die, blood everywhere, pouring, gushing and squirting out of every little hole that's made. Well it had seemed like a good idea at the time, but I was covered in blood now so I guess I'd just have to deal with it. I'd just clean my clothes and myself later. Ok I'd be dirty for about an hour or so beforehand, but they'd be dead a lot longer.  
  
'Who's next?' I spoke with a grin. One answered plainly 'you fight well against unarmed men, left see how you fair against weaponry'. He pulled out his sword and charged, but before he got three steps, I'd replaced my knives in their scabbards on my back, retrieved my bow, fitted it with an arrow and fired. As always, my aim was impeccable and the arrow went straight into the centre of his right eye. He didn't even make it to the heap of bodies I had made and the room was only nine paces long. I sighed again at the great disappointment these men were filling me with, I must have been wrong with the thought of these two being the 'tough guys'. They really had a lot to learn. Though I wasn't going to teach them anything, well maybe just one or two things like: 'they're a bunch of morons', 'they're hopeless when it comes to this sort of thing' and they better steer clear of elves and especially me for I'll kick their arses'.  
  
I replaced my bow to my back during the time it took for the shock of what I had just done and the speed and deadly precision at which it was carried out to wear off the last one left. Whoever I had just wasted was obviously a dear friend to one that was left as he shouted something at me, I didn't hear what it was as I was in the middle of yearning, and charged much as the other one had done welding [wielding, he must be quite un prepared for battle if he had to weld his sword before he can use it ;-p] his sword. He raised it as he ran, he must have had the idea of trying to cleave me in two, but I caught his arms on the downward stroke, used his forward momentum to twist him round so he was in front of me and I pulled his arms back so that the sword was at his throat, though his hands were the ones who held it. He struggled against my grip on his arms and I pulled him against my body and whispered gently in his ear: 'Now listen to me very carefully'  
A/N: hope you liked this chapter, well everyone better coz I felt like a total idiot writing it. Coz I was acting out the moves that Leggie does, so I was walking up and down my room waving my arms about like a mad woman when my mum walked in and looked at me like I was crazy and asked what I was doing when I had my hands in the air about to chop off the guys arms. I felt very embarrassed and mumbled 'nothing'. Then later she found my [me] pace around the house so I could get an idea of how big this room should be. So you better all appreciate this chapter coz I made myself look like more of a fool than I already am just for you peeps. And if you don't, then I'll hunt you down, find you and set my army of elves on you, and they're [they'll] shoot you full of arrows. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Enjoy peeps. And I'm getting close to hand writing the slashly bits, only another couple of chapters (it'll be another 4 or 5 typed coz I'm behind in typing up coz of revision and evil computerness ..not to mention the pixiefaires and 'them') 


	8. The Boss

I bent close to his ear, his body pressed firmly against mine so he couldn't get free 'Take me to Deollyn' I hissed in his ear with a large amount of contempt in my voice, though there was also a touch of seduction in my voice to try and tempt him to help. 'Why should I?' the man in front of me snarled. I laughed, well maybe my charms were a little off that day, or maybe he had some cheap strumpet somewhere that he admired, so I would have to try a little force 'Well you don't have to, though I would prefer not to wander about this' I looked around the room, taking in the pile of bodies at our feet, the blood on the walls, and just the general shabbiness of the whole place 'god awful pigsty. But if you want to die then ' I began to pull his sword gently across his throat, slitting the skin but not deep enough to kill him, 'so be it'. But even the dumbest of people see very little point in inflicting unnecessary pain upon themselves. 'Alright, I'll take you. But I hope that you've made peace with whatever gods you look up to, coz you won't be walking out of the room, you'll be carried out and slung on the rubbish' he spat. I snorted, trying very hard not to burst out laughing because it would take more than idle threats and all the people in that house to take me down.  
  
With the sword still at the man's neck, we walked through the door at the back of the room. It led to another corridor and down a flight of stairs to the cellar. At the end of the stairs there was a door, he knocked in some code (one knock, then two, then three honestly, it doesn't bode well for the total security of the place if they have to use codes. They shouldn't need them if the house was secure because no unwanted person should be able to get that far into the place). I heard one pair of footsteps coming towards the door and before it had opened properly I pulled the sword across the man's throat with almost enough force to slice his head clean off his shoulders. So all the person at the door found was a nearly decapitated body. I had stepped to the left of the door in the shadows, as I wasn't completely sure what to expect, as this was the office of their boss, so logic dictates that this area should be heavily guarded. And surprise is one of the best advantages to have again unknown circumstances. I love how short sighted they are. I was less than two foot away from the guy and he didn't see me. The man looked about and then turned to tell the person inside what he had found. The instant his back was turned I slid in the door.  
  
The room is itself was dimly lit, but they wouldn't have seen me even if it had of been flooded with broad daylight because they're so stupid. It was a small room with a large desk at the other end, opposite the door and there was another door off the to left. The light shone from a few candles on the walls and two or three from holders on the desk. There were only two people inside the room, the man who had opened the door (he was quite old was starting to get rather fat, it was obvious that he'd begun to let himself go) and behind the desk, in a high backed and very ornately carved chair (which was pretty hideous) was a young woman. She was aged in her late twenties and she too had dark hair and eyes, much like Tellyn. I guessed that they were either related it some way, or just bore a striking resemblance to each other, I was going to go with them being related. Though one of her eyes was no longer dark, but milky white. She was blind in one eye, probably due to the rather large scar she had down the right hand side of her face and that passed over her eye. She sat with a very arrogant air about her, like she was the preverbal 'Lady of the Manor' though I couldn't see anything that should make her feel like that. She was sitting in the cellar of a broken down old house that would soon be falling in on her, I mean if she had any money then she'd be able to buy a better place and sod all this 'low key criminal hideout' crap. And she was surrounded by a bunch of incompetent fools, who could hardly get themselves killed without someone else's help let alone, go out and kill other people. Though in hindsight, I have the feeling that all of them were assassins, as Deollyn was suppose to be a 'crime lord'. Well too bad, just because they weren't assassins didn't mean I wasn't going to carve them up. I'll do that to anyone who gets in my way.  
  
She seemed very unaffected by the news of what the other man had found at the door. Kinda makes you wonder if she or her people found dead bodies at their doors on a regular basis, which wouldn't be a very encouraging thing, not that everything so far had screamed encouragement at me. 'Has there been any word from Tellyn?' Her voice was stern and demanding, with rather a large amount of anger in it, and she seemed to bark at the man rather than speak to him or just shout. He man in front of her was shuffle nervously, practically shaking and trying extremely hard to disguise his obvious fear of her and what he had to say. 'No Deollyn, there hasn't been any word'he did not look at her as he spoke, almost like he was too afraid of what he'd see if he looked at her. Snivelling, whiny coward couldn't even look her in the eye. 'Nor will there be any word from him.' I spoke from the shadows beside the door, and both turned to the stare around the room to see who had spoken to them. I stepped out into the small pool of light to another set of audible gasps of shock 'Unless you can contact the dead'.  
  
The man who had opened the door ran at me. I just stuck out my hand and caught him by the neck. He began to struggle to get at me so I started to close me hand and he began gasping for breath. This only intensified his struggle against me, though this time it was more about getting free of my grip rather than getting to me but it was short lived as his lack of breath stole away all his energy. I didn't look at him for my eyes were fixed on Deollyn. She did nothing, she just stared back at me, she was giving me what I suppose she thought was a 'penetrating stare' to try and unnerve me, but it wasn't working. Like some idiotic mortal bint could ever look at me and see more than what was right in front of her nose, if that for they have very little or no perception of anything at all. She did nothing until her useless lackey almost lost consciousness when she barked an order to basically 'call him off'. Honestly, they treat each other like animals. They just have no respect for those who serve them. Ok neither do I, but I at least try hard not to treat them like shit. I mean what's the point in making them feel any lower than what they already are? Plus they can be a good source of information, if you can filter out all the false and stupid bullshit that gets made up and thrown around court. And she obviously had some use for him, or why would she call him off so that I might give in to her wishes and not kill him? Though it was a tricky thing to do, because I would have killed him there and then. But this wasn't about killing well it wasn't completely and directly about killing, but I was there to get what I wanted and I knew that it may very well involve the slaughter of a few people.  
  
He stopped his last feeble attempts to break free, or get to me, as soon as Deollyn had given the order, though I didn't release him. He had some use and I could use his life to manipulate her, if I needed to. But there was a spark of interest in her eye when she looked at me. And that spark would be very useful indeed. 'Now I wonder what brings an elf to my humble establishment?' She said with a smirk.  
A/N: There I hope that I've successfully sorted out the thought/though problem to your liking Arwen Undomiel. I'll try hard not to make so many mistakes. But I'm stupid and I have a load of things to do...and I can only read the same thing so many times before I get sick. And I don't want to get sick of my fic coz then I won't write anymore. But now I have a beta YAY! Go me!!!!!!!!!! But thanks for pointing that out. And any other problems anyone comes across (as long as it's nothing too major) just tell me and I'll try my very best to sort it out ASAP. Also Jade Indigo . I'm not angry with you. Everyone has their own opinions and I don't hold it against people to express them. But something you have to remember is that Legolas isn't aan assassin yet, he wants to be one but he's quite inexperienced at actually being one...though he would never admit it to himself. So he's cocky and he thinks he knows everything but it will change as he gets more actual experience. Plus I would guess that he's quite young even for an elf so it's kinda like I said when he met Tellyn: 'Always thinking that you're ready for something that you're not, and that you and only you can do something that no one else can'. Everyone and everything else is wrong except what he's doing. So that's kinda the way he's thinking at that moment in time hence the cockiness. I guess that it's all I coz he's just an arrogant son of bitch really (in my fic). I hope that kinda explains why I've written it this way but I'm glad that you still like my fic 


	9. Admission

She spoke in a mocking and rather oily voice, as though she felt that the place wasn't a total waste of space but somewhere decent (by mortal standards) and nothing more than an ordinary place of work like some inn or tavern. She lent back in her chair with a huge smile spread across her face, yet her eyes momentarily flickered to the door on my right as I heard the quiet sounds of someone trying to walk softly without being heard.  
  
'Well .' I started. The door burst open to my right and yet another moron appeared but he didn't get much further, with one swift and smooth motion I drew and threw one of my knives at him, without taking my eyes off Deollyn's or loosening my grip on the others neck. 'Its quite simple really, I have come to offer my services to you' I said plainly as this situation was beginning to bore me and I wanted everything resolved. 'And what services might those be?' she answered getting up from her seat for the first time and walked to the front of the desk. She was quite tall for a woman and very skinny and willowy. Her voice was no longer a bark; it was more like a cooing, like some stupid simpering child. Yet her eye flashed at what I had to say and there was a hint of, what I guess was supposed to be danger in her voice.  
  
I looked at her, and then to the man I still had by the neck, then to the corpse on the floor with my knife through his neck. He had fallen in the open doorway and was now lying in a pool of his own blood, dead eyes staring relentlessly at the ceiling. Then I looked down at myself, I was still caked in the blood of the stupid twats in the other room, as I snorted with contempt at what she had said. I knew she thought she was playing with me, and well I thought it might be fun to play along for a little while.  
  
'I think that my services speak for themselves quite plainly, even for you mortals. And if you don't quite get the picture try replaying the last few minutes in your head, or perhaps you should take a walk through your 'establishment'. That might point you in the right direction.' I smirked at her and looked at the man in my hand. 'Or I could give you a personal demonstration right now' I began to close my hand around the man's neck once again and he struggled wildly against my grip but his eyes began to roll back up into his head and his struggles got weaker until they almost stopped. All the time Deollyn just stood and watched again as she had done before.  
  
She grinned and nodded her head and barked at the man once again to stop struggling, which he did, whether it because she had told him to or because he was practically out of breath and strength, I don't know. But he did stop struggling against me, yet still I did not release him, I only loosened my grip once again, enough for him to at least breathe. He tried to turn and look at Deollyn and I loosened my grip even more as I could see that she was pleased with what I had done, though I wasn't seeking her approval, just a job. Be needs must as the devil drives and if I had to impress her to get what I wanted, then so be it.  
  
'Mistress?' he spoke to her, his voice and body shook terribly. Why? I have no idea as she's just saved his life twice. He began to sweat a lot too so I was glad of what she did. 'GET OUT!' she shouted at him very loudly. She shouted at him, at the top of her lungs, in a very small room. It's the only time I'm not fond of my keen sense of hearing as everything is about ten times louder than they hear it, so her shout and the echo was almost ear splitting. Stupid bitch, why the hell did she have to shout? Its not like the guy was on the other side of the village. He was a few feet in front of her and she shouted at the top of her lungs. Bloody people!  
  
But I took that order as a good sign and I finally released him from my grip. He half collapsed as I let him go and he gasped and took a few deep breathes [breaths] before he got shakily to his feet. It wasn't like he was anywhere near dying now or had been through a terrible ordeal, yet he acted as through [though] he'd been mere inches from death and still was. Once he was on his feet, he again took a few more deep breaths to steady himself. Fucking drama queen! Blowing things out of proportion, they're all like that. They get one tiny little scratch and they treat it like it's a war wound and they're [they've] had a sword stuck right through them, they're rolling around on the floor shouting and screaming like they're dying or they're in agony. Honestly! They don't know the meaning of the word 'pain'. 'Deollyn. I can't leave you alone with this. creature, he's dangerous. He could hurt you mistress' He managed to gasp while glancing nervously in my general direction.  
  
Bastard, I hate it when people call any of my race or me 'creatures'. Like we're just a bunch of common animals or scum scraped off the bottom of their shoes. Even when they're talking about animals, they never call them creatures. That is one of the major and general reasons for at least some hatred of all mortals by my entire race especially my dear friend Hal. I think that 'creature' is the one thing that Haldir hates and despises most about mortals. One single small word, it drives him mental. They call us 'creatures' as though we were nothing or something dirty and hideous that should be avoided at all costs. Ok, it would be nice if we never had anything to do with them again, but to be called that is a price a little to high for us. Thinking about it, I guess that's Haldir tip number 4 'Never mention the word 'creature' when he's around as he always takes it the wrong way well unless your one hundred percent clear on your meaning beforehand'. But as we hardly ever use that word I don't think that you'd even get to chance finish that sentence if you were talking to Haldir. It's simple, he'd shoot you in the face before you can even blink let alone apologize or say anything more.  
  
Anyway, it seemed like the wrong thing to say to her too. Her face contorted with rage and anger. She strode straight up to him and, with all her strength, backhanded him right across the face. He stumbled backwards and a look of surprise and then submission spread across it. She was stronger than I thought, or he was even weaker than I'd imagined him. He looked down at her feet, unable and unwilling to look her in the face and she whispered that same order again. He didn't say a word this time and left to room as quickly as he could without running.  
  
I must admit that despite my better judgement, I quite liked Deollyn, she had a fire and fury inside her that I had not seen in many woman, both mortal and elvin. True there are a few that can fight and stand up for themselves, but they just seem so angry at everything and quite empty. I guess it was a shame she wasn't an elf, as I would have at least gotten to know her and perhaps even become friends with her. But she was mortal and nothing that she could say or do would change that, she'd always be below me and do things that I'd hate and despise so I wouldn't want to get to know her. Also, she'd be someone that I could never take home or let within a hundred miles of Haldir. Her fire and fury was not enough to make me stoop down to her level of thinking. Nothing mortal would make me do that. And I'd much rather have Haldir as my friend than her. Plus she's mortal so she's going to die. What would be the point in becoming friends with her and getting to know her if she's just going to pop her clogs. Talk about a waste of time and effort that could easily be better spent on other things!  
  
So as soon as the door was shut, Deollyn smiled at me, though the smile did not reach her eyes, they retained their cold fire, but there was also a hunger in them too. A hunger I had seen in the eyes of many before her and would probably see again and again. A look that I have known all too well, having seen it about a million times before. 'Well' she sighed 'Alone at last! Now, what can I do with you?'  
A/N: I'm sorry Kireina that I've made you sad with my fic. Though its one of the reasons why my fic is rated R and I said that it wasn't going to be cuddly and cute and I knew that it wouldn't be everyone's cup of tea and that some people might find my fic offensive. But I DON'T condone racism in anyway way, shape or form, its stupid, pointless and hurtful, and I'm just not like that. I care about who people are and not what they look like. Looks truly aren't everything but personality is. I've made Legolas very arrogant and he can't see that he's just really prejudice [prejudiced] against people. But if you think about it some elves are quite racist/prejudiced anyway i.e. the dislike of dwarves (and vice versa I suppose) and some don't hide it very well. But in my fic something is going to happen (as it always does) that will change his opinion of humans (won't say what or by how much, but you'll all probably guess anyway) I mean if you hang around with people long enough, no matter how prejudiced they are, they'll eventually accept them in some way. But it's only a stupid story made up by me in the middle of the night during my many mindless hours of non-sleep and so I hope that you don't hate me for writing it. O I thought I'd just take this opportunity to say 'sorry' for any trouble/hurt/sadness that I might have caused you or anyone. And I've added a warning at the very beginning of my fic since you've brought this up to my attention. 


	10. Manipulation

She stood for a moment and just stared right at me. She looked me slowly up and down, her eyes wandering over every single part of my body taking in everything about me, even the large amount of blood I was still covered in. I suppose it was to try and unnerve me in some way, having her staring straight at me and not trying to hide that fact. Leering at me like I was just a thing, some random object, a piece of meat and she wondering if I was worth it. Though what value she was trying to put on me I can't say I even knew, or wanted to know. For she could never put any sort of price on me at would come anywhere near close enough. No one could. Though in retrospect, I'd never let anyone put a price on me. I'm not a thing!  
  
Well this was something I'm used to, having people gawping at me like I'm nothing more than an object put forth for the delight of everyone. Like I'm in some glass box for all to see and my feelings don't matter. Or maybe they think that I don't have any feeling or care about what they do. Or that maybe I just don't notice their roaming eyes or the nasty and dirty little thoughts that brew in their minds when their glazes rest upon my body. To some it would be more than tad unnerving, more like the scariest thing they'd ever face in their whole entire lives, but to me it's extremely annoying and I consider it a height of bad manners to stare so openly at anyone.  
  
This was one of the times that I've never thought about reacting against the person staring at me. I know it annoys the living hell out me, and if it were a man standing in front of me then I would have smashed his face right into the back of his head for doing it. But it was a woman and nothing in earth could ever bring me to raise my hand to a woman no matter who they are or what their race. I would defend myself against a woman if she attacked, but I'd never hit her back or attack her in the first place. I think that it's one of the most abhorrent things anyone male can do. Though it is something I see in the world of men and it makes my blood boil to see it and I have stopped it whenever I've come across it as no one else seemed to have to balls to try. I know that some women can take care of themselves, but not all of them can and there should be no reason what so ever to hit a woman.  
  
This was where I made up one of my three rules. 'No women'. I admit that physically hurting a woman is something that I would never ever even contemplating doing, even for all the gold, silver, jewels and mithril in Middle Earth. For women are precious and life would not be possible without them. Its the same for children, hence the 'No Kids' rule. And well, why should I kill my own people (though I'm a big hypocrite now, but it seemed the right rule to make at the time and the only one I would even consider breaking). All elves share this thought and feeling about women and children. And none of us (not even Haldir in one of his worse ever fits of anger where he hits inanimate object with his rage) would do it. I guess that's Haldir tip Number 5. 'If you want to get away in one piece from Haldir, be female or a small child'. Though don't use either as a human shield coz that'll just make him even madder as he'd see you as unbelievably cowardly for hiding behind the defenceless.  
  
So she continued to stare at me and I stayed as calm and cool as ever even though I hate being stared at (in hindsight, I guess that would be Haldir tip Number 6.' Never stare at him'. You were given eyelids so use them occasionally when he's around. And never ever stare at me either as he's extremely protective of me as he's seen the looks in people's eyes when they look at me too). So I smirked broadly at her and twirled around to make sure she saw all of me. I didn't care that I was up to my eyes in filth, I was there on a mission and I wasn't going to be stopped. And if I had to, I'd do everything that was in my power to do to get it. Even if I had to degrade myself to the lowest levels of saying 'How high?' if I was asked to jump or making a whore of myself. Though I would get my own back eventually on them.  
  
Finally she moved, she swaggered towards me in a very crude and obvious attempt of seduction, and unfortunately it was focused in my direction. I knew at that moment I would have to stoop to a very low level though how low it was going to go, I really didn't know at that point. So I just stood there and let her make all the moves, and a total arse out of herself, as she must have thought that she could seduce me (as if!). She circled me slowly two or three times, her hand leisurely moving around my body as she went (yup, you've guessed it, Haldir tip number 7. 'Keep your hands to yourself and where they can be seen'). I just stayed put and didn't react at all, even when she grabbed my backside firmly before she walked back to her desk, all the lustful thoughts evident all across her face.  
  
She walked behind her desk but didn't sit down, a grin firmly placed upon her lips and her eyes once again fixed on my face. I kept my expression as neutral as I could even after having her hands all over me. Not the nicest experience I've ever had to put up with, but it was a means to an end so it had to be endured. Instead she opened a draw on the right of her desk and pulled out a cloth and began to clean all the muck off her hands that she's picked up from running her hands all over me. Then she walked back towards me, the cloth still in her hands and looked me right in the eye. "Look at you. You're filthy. Here, let me see all of that fair elven face of yours underneath the dirt. For I'm sure that there is one under there." She reached up with the cloth to wipe the blood off my face. But I caught her hand before it got near enough. It was time for me to turn the tables and take control of the situation.  
  
"No!" I replied sharply "I'll clean my own face, thank you very much. I'm not in need of a nurse maid" I pulled the cloth from her hand roughly, stepped back and began to clean my face myself very very slowly, a wicked smile playing on my lips. All the time looking at her and the dark passion that grew on her face as she watched me.  
  
Once my face was clear of blood, I wiped my hands on the cloth and stepped forward again. Though this time I moved closer so that I was mere inches from Deollyn and I reached down, picked up one of her hands and placed the dirty cloth back in her hand taking as long a time as I could. I felt her shudder as I did this. It was perfect, she'd fallen to my slow and subtle seduction as so many before her had. Just simple everyday things that everyone does, yet when people see me doing them in my own little way to please them, they go weak at the knees and would gladly do anything for me.  
  
I leaned forward towards her ear and whispered huskily against her skin 'Thank you, I hate being dirty" She shuddered again from the feel of my breath against her skin. She was putty in my hands it was fantastic. But I felt like I should play with her a little as she looked like she might pass out. So I moved back away from her once again. When I was no longer in close proximately of her she almost fell over and could not look at me. So she made a quick dash for her chair. Well as quick as she could without running and as fast as her shaking limbs could carry her. I love having this effect on people, it just makes everything so much easier and my life much more simple.  
  
Leaving the bloody cloth on the desk, she reached down to the left side of her desk and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid and two glasses. She set the glasses down on the desk and opened the bottle. She reached for one of the glasses, but before she poured she managed to look up at me and held up the bottle and the glass. "Drink?" she asked. I answered 'no' with a snort of boredom and contempt that was not at all disguised and she heard it. Pouring herself a drink and quickly downing it she spoke again. 


	11. The Deal

Deollyn did nothing for several minutes except smile and stare manically forward, which was really rather disturbing and made me feel a little uncomfortable (for the first time, well because of something a mortal had done). There was an almost deafening silence as she just sat there staring into space thinking about money and all the things she could do with it. You have to love greed, one of the strongest feelings men feel. Yeah, so it's not totally confined in their race, but it is a fun thing to feel and think about. When she finally looked back at me once again, the smile and that kind of insane look were still very evident right across her entire face. She spoke to me 'Well elf, for some strange reason, your words make some sense to me and I will do as you have said'  
  
She got up from her seat and walked past me to the door. She opened it and spoke in whispers to that spineless pile of crap she had shouted at before. I have no idea why she whispered as I could easily hear every single word she spoke. She told him to send word to their 'benefactor' that she had discontinued the Lorien deal and that they should look elsewhere. He looked at her with worry in his face, then to me and back to her. Then with an obedient nod disappeared from view as Deollyn closed the door and turned back to face me.  
  
"There elf, I've taken heed of your words, though this does not mean that I trust you. Not by a long road, but as I said before, your words seem to make sense. However, how can I recoup my losses?" At that moment I was very near to telling her to stop calling me 'elf' for a start, as I have a name and the polite thing to do would have been for to her ask for it so she could address me properly. Though it became apparent that she was only thinking out loud and that she was completely uninterested by business. She once again walked behind me to and placed her hands on my body (it was painfully obvious what she was after). I tried very hard not to flinch away from her touch and I somehow managed. One of her hands was on the back of my left shoulder and the other was on the small of my back. She sighed and walked around to face me, dragging her hands over my body until they both rested on my chest. Though this time she seemed unconcerned that her hands were covered in blood. People get like that when they touch me. Just forget or stop caring about everything except where they can place their grubby little mitts.  
  
She was about five inches shorter than I was so I had to look right down at her hands on my chest as they had begun to move, she slowly began to draw small circles on my chest with all her fingertips. Then I looked up a little at her face, still fighting to keep disgust from it. I guess that's why people see us as a very arrogant race as we look down on everyone. But we can't bloody help it can we? It's not our fault that they're all born short and we're not! And so looking down on them is the only way we can look at them without physically bending down and making ourselves look like right fools.  
  
"Is killing people your only talent?" she purred at me. I smirked wickedly at her, though I wasn't sure how much I should play with her. Though the fact I was still in the house and I was a total mess, made me think it best to just get on with it and leave. I bent down lower so I was level with her eyes and pulled her face very close to mine "Of course not!" I hissed seductively in her ear and I felt a shiver run down her body. "Excellent!" she laughed "I could do with someone with some other skills and at least half a brain."  
  
She pushed away from me and turned on her heels to sat on the corner of her desk, her legs crossed in front of her. Again, I think it was supposed to be seductive and enticing for my benefit, and she also tried a delay tactic by changing the subject completely, which still did absolutely nothing for me. Well in a sexual way, but it provided me with all the information I needed, and the chance play with her, to make her want me, so she wouldn't change her mind and not give me the job. She told me about the job she had lined up for me and what I would have to do; a simple job which would be easy enough. Just a hit on some Gondorian noble that was suppose to be under heavy guard since the last assassination attempt on his life, which had been about three weeks ago by one of Deollyn's rivals. She thought that I might have some problems getting to him, but I assured her that I would find it a piece of piss to get in and get the job done. Also that in the event that I was caught (as if!!!), that I would have to deny all knowledge of her, this place and.well everything. Basically it came down to 'Keep your mouth shut and deny everything'  
  
I only told her that I had one stipulation about this job and all of the jobs that I was going to do, which was that I was to have no time limit or deadline. I would be given, as much time as I needed as I wasn't planning on getting caught and that would require detailed knowledge of everything to do with my intended target. Deollyn didn't quite like the sound of that. But a few more of my well chosen and silky words of how much money I would bring in made her give me her personal assurance that I would have no deadlines or time limits on the hits that I was on.  
  
I love it when I find out what really presses peoples' buttons. It makes everything so much easier for me and it usually provides great entertainment as I can get almost everyone to do the stupidest, dumbest and most insane things. Though no matter how long I spend with Haldir, I can never find out exactly what presses his buttons, what would make him purr like a content kitten, simper around me or just do anything I ask or tell him to without question. I've tried a million times but nothing seems to work (though I haven't used my body or slept with him yet, I might have to try it sometime) Well I had to find something fun to do while I was out the shit-hole that is called the Realm of Men!  
  
When she had finished I turned to leave and was greeted by an immediate whine of disappointment from Deollyn. She demanded to know exactly where I thought I was going. This was a mixed blessing as it kind of meant that I had the job but that I would have to report my every movement to her, like she owned me now. I turned to look at her and she put on a silly pout and made more whining noises like a spoiled child who knows all the have to do it whine, pout their lips and give the puppy-dog eyes to their parents so they'll give them what they want. Ok so we've all used the exact same things, or some of them to get what we want. I'm guilty of it too. Though I go more for the batting my eyelids and rubbing up against the person now. Because everyone looks so childish and rather idiotic when they forcibly pout, whine and go all gooey eyed, and I don't consider myself a child anymore (really I haven't considered that for an extremely long time) nor do I want to look like one or look that stupid.  
  
But this was my first time doing this sort of thing; I thought it best, as always at that time, to play along with it. Or at least half play along but still show her that she didn't own me, I didn't have to tell her everything and that I could do whatever I wanted. So I simply told her that I was off to start my work immediately, which made her pout and whine even more than before. "But I though we were going to get to know each other better, and I want to show me your other 'talents'". And at what she said I could do nothing but sigh deeply. 


	12. Specifics

Deollyn did nothing for several minutes except smile and stare manically forward, which was really rather disturbing and made me feel a little uncomfortable (for the first time, well because of something a mortal had done). There was an almost deafening silence as she just sat there staring into space thinking about money and all the things she could do with it. You have to love greed, one of the strongest feeling men feel. Yeah, so its not totally confined in their race, but it is a fun thing to feel and think about. When she finally looked back at me once again, the smile and that kind of insane look were still very evident right across her entire face. She spoke to me 'Well elf, for some strange reason, your words make some sense to me and I will do as you have said'  
  
She got up from her seat and walked passed me to the door. She opened it and spoke in whispers to that spineless pile of crap she had shouted at before. I have no idea why she whispered as I could easily hear every single word she spoke. She told him to send word to their 'benefactor' that she had discontinued the Lorien deal and that they should look elsewhere. He looked at her with worry in his face, then to me and back to her. Then with an obedient nod disappeared from view as Deollyn closed the door and turned back to face me.  
  
"There elf, I've taken heed of your words, though this does not mean that I trust you. Not by a long road, but as I said before, your words seem to make sense. However, how can I recoup my losses?" At that moment I was very near to telling her that a start would be to stop calling me 'elf' for a start, as I have a name and the polite thing to do would have been for to her ask for it so she could address me properly. Though it became apparent that she was only thinking out loud and that she was completely uninterested by business. She once again walked behind to me and placed her hands on my body (it was painfully obvious what she was after). I tried very hard not to flinch away from her touch and I somehow managed. One of her hands was on the back of my left shoulder and the other was on the small of my back. She sighed and walked around to face me, dragging her hands over my body until they both rested on my chest. Though this time she seemed unconcerned that her hands were covered in blood. People get like that when they touch me. Just forget or stop caring about everything except where they can place their grubby little mitts.  
  
She was about five inches shorter than I was so I had to look right down at her hands on my chest as they had begun to move, she slowly began to draw small circles on my chest with all her fingertips. Then I looked up a little at her face, still fighting to keep disgust from it. I guess that's why people see us as a very arrogant race as we look down on everyone. But we can't bloody help it can we? It's not our fault that they're all born short and we're not! And so looking down on them is the only way we can look at them without physically bending down and making ourselves look like right tools.  
  
"Is killing people your only talent?" she purred at me. I smirked wickedly at her, though I wasn't sure how much I should play with her. Though the fact I was still in the house and I was a total mess, made me think it best to just get on with it and leave. I bent down lower so I was level with her eyes and pulled her face very close to mine "Of course not!" I hissed seductively in her ear and I felt a shiver run down her body. "Excellent!" she laughed "I could do with someone with some other skills and at least half a brain."  
  
She pushed away from me and turned on her heels to sat on the corner of her desk, her legs crossed in front of her. Again, I think it was suppose to be seductive and enticing for my benefit, and she also tried a delay tactic by changing the subject completely, which still did absolutely nothing for me. Well in a sexual way, but it provided me with all the information I needed, and the chance play with her, to make her want me, so she wouldn't change her mind and not give me the job. She told me about the job she had lined up for me and what I would have to do; a simple job which would be easy enough. Just a hit on some Gondorian noble that was suppose to be under heavy guard since the last assassination attempt on his life, which had been about three weeks ago by one of Deollyn's rivals. She thought that I might have some problems getting to him, but I assured her that I would find it a piece of piss to get in and get the job done. Also that in the event that I was caught (as if!!!), that I would have to deny all knowledge of her, this place and.well everything. Basically it came down to 'Keep your mouth shut and deny everything'  
  
I only told her that I had one stipulation about this job and all of the jobs that I was going to do, which was that I was to have no time limit or deadline. I would be given, as much time as I needed as I wasn't planning on getting caught and that would require detailed knowledge of everything to do with my intended target. Deollyn didn't quite like the sound of that. But a few more of my well chosen and silky words of how much money I would bring in made her give me her personal assurance that I would have no deadlines or time limits on the hits that I was on.  
  
I love it when I find out what really presses peoples buttons. It makes everything so much easier for me and it usually provides great entertainment as I can get almost everyone to do the stupidest, dumbest and most insane things. Though no matter how long I spend with Haldir, I can never find out exactly what presses his buttons, what would make him purr like a content kitten, simper around me or just do anything I ask or tell him to without question. I've tried a million times but nothing seems to work (though I haven't used my body or slept with him yet, I might have to try it sometime) Well I had to find something fun to do while I was out the shit-hole that is called the Realm of Men!  
  
When she had finished I turned to leave and was greeted by an immediate whine of disappointment from Deollyn. She demanded to know exactly where I thought I was going. This was a mixed blessing as it kind of meant that I had the job but that I would have to report my every movement to her, like she owned me now. I turned to look at her and she put on a silly pout and made more whining noises like a spoiled child who knows all the have to do it whine, pout their lips and give the puppy-dog eyes to their parents so they'll give them what they want. Ok so we've all used the exact same things, or some of them to get what we want. I'm guilty of it too. Though I go more for the batting my eyelids and rubbing up against the person now. Because everyone looks so childish and rather idiotic when they forcibly pout, whine and go all gooey eyed, and I don't consider myself a child anymore (really I haven't considered that for an extremely long time) nor do I want to look like one or look that stupid.  
  
But this was my first time doing this sort of thing; I thought it best, as always at that time, to play along with it. Or at least half play along but still show her that she didn't own me, I didn't have to tell her everything and that I could do whatever I wanted. So I simply told her that I was off to start my work immediately, which made her pout and whine even more than before. "But I though we were going to get to know each other better, and I want to show me your other 'talents'". And at what she said I could do nothing but sigh deeply. 


	13. Acceptance

I wish people wouldn't do that! I wish that they'd just come out and say it rather than playing with words, using hidden innuendo or talking using alternative meanings for things. Why the hell don't people just say 'You can't go yet I haven't fucked you!'? Always this bullshit about wanting to 'get to know me'; well I suppose it's half true. They do want to get to know me, well my body that is. Honestly, it's like they can't just plainly ask for sex. Yet they go to brothels and whorehouses, places that everyone knows about and exactly what happens there. And they don't raise an eyebrow when it comes to paying for it. But just to walk up to someone and ask is hardly ever heard of. I suppose its because there's a chance of flat out rejection. Whereas if you mess around with all the 'getting to know them' crap, you can try hard and seduce them.  
  
So she wished to have me, and under most circumstances I would have ran a mile but I decided not to. She could have my body but it was going to be on my terms and I was going to be in charge. So I gave her a grin of pure wickedness and replied plainly "Alright then." I walked straight up to her and kissed her forcefully on the lips, thrusting my hands into her hair, clutching her head I pulling her further into the kiss. She didn't seem to mind and moaned into my mouth. The moan was what I was waiting for as I slipped my tongue into her willing mouth, deepening the kiss even more.  
  
I finally pulled away from that bruising kiss and she moved to go past me. I grabbed her arm firmly and enquired, cocking my eyebrow "Where do you think you're going?" She looked at me, for the first time there was a hint of fear in her eyes, though it only lasted a minute or so. "We shall go to my bed chamber before we continue this". I laughed and shook my head, a smirk still stretched across my face. "No, we will do this here and now!" With my other arm I swept the coverings of the desk off on the floor, careful not to cover myself with hot wax from the candles on the desk, though they were extinguished as they hit the floor. This made the gloom of the room grow in size thought it didn't bother me as I could still see perfectly clearly without them.  
  
Still grinning, I picked her up and dumped her rather unceremoniously on to the polished top of the desk. She lay back in the centre of it and I climbed up so that I was straddling her. Once again I kissed her hard, not caring if she wanted me to or not. I was not going to yield to her whims that day, thought the fact that I was going to have sex with her was kind of yielding to her. But I couldn't stop what I had started. And it would be the easiest way to get out of here. I'd shag her so hard that she wouldn't be able to do anything, and then I'd walk out of there and only ever go back if I dearly needed to.  
  
Though all the noise of the things on the desk being practically thrown the floor by me brought forth yet another on Deollyn's dumb lackeys. He burst into the room sword drawn to see what was going on. No doubt the man she'd sent out before had informed him that I was in there with her and that I might try to hurt her. So he'd been put on guard and obviously, at the first hint of trouble, come crashing into the room and kill me. HA! Like that would ever happen. Though he audibly gasped at the sight her saw before him. His boss lying sprawled on her desk with the elf that had slaughtered quite a few of the people inside that house on top of her. Though in retrospect, I know quite a few people who wouldn't mind being in that situation, or even walking into a room to find that exact same scene played out before them.  
  
But he was quickly brought back to his senses with a bump, well actually an extremely loud scream. For Deollyn, yet again screamed. She screeched at him to 'get his worthless far arse out of her fucking office now'. While I didn't approve of her methods of orders as each time she screamed I was always within close proximity to her and she just about deafened me, they were no less than perfectly effective. As the man made for the door as if his very life depended on getting to that door as quickly as he could. And in a way it did as I think Deollyn would have gone ape-shit if he hadn't. Though he would have some time as she would have had to climb out from underneath me.  
  
"Now, where were we?" She said with a coy smile. She reached up to kiss me again by I pulled away from her. I began to undo her clothes, I wanted out of there. Also she wanted to kiss me again and this wasn't about her. It was never ever about her. I just used her and made her think it was all about her. And she fell for it every single time. She seemed a little disappointed at the fact I wouldn't kiss her, yet she didn't complain or protest as I began to undress her. People are just like cats. You stroke them the right way and they're purr contentedly and arch their backs for more, stop and they'll still want more and pester you until you do or take the huff and stalk away.  
  
But I did her there and then on her desk. It was quite quick and thoroughly unpleasing for me, for mortals have very little endurance or stamina when it comes to sex, unlike elves as we can take many hours to complete our lovemaking. Plus it's easy to get them to come, though they think only about their own pleasure and care very little for that of their partners. So I stripped her naked but didn't bother completely undressing myself. A few well-aimed thrusts and she was, once again screaming (and again I was almost deafened. I think that should be a lesson to myself 'never shag a mortal in a small room'). At that time I had to admire her as a leader and there was a lot of noise coming from than office (all from her) and it did sounds like I was mutilating her in a slow, extremely painful and pretty hideous way, yet no one entered that room to see what was happening or try and save her and kill me.  
  
So I shagged her stupid, fucked her blind and didn't hang around long after that. Just long enough to get my knife from the man's neck, as I was hardly going to leave it there for them, plus my quiver would have felt very lop- sided without both of my knives, and to ask Deollyn where the nearest bathroom could be found as I was still filthy and I had to get clean so or I think I might have screamed myself. Though the latter did take a little longer than expected, as she was rather sleepy and incoherent. But I did manage to finally get the location of the bath in the house. It was next to her bedchamber.  
  
So I went straight to the bathroom and cleaned myself up and then I was out of that house as quick as my legs could carry me. That house may have held my future but I planned on spending my time anywhere but there. I was headed for Gondor that was were my target was housed. So all I had to do was go there, shuffle him loose the mortal coil and go on my merry way to pick up my pay and anything else that would come from the success of my hit. This was possibly the easiest hit I'd ever done in my life. I'd been to Gondor, or more precisely Osgilath many times before. It was the place I always seem to end up when I go wondering in the mortal realm. I have no idea why how I always end up there, but I do. So very little planning was needed and entry to the city and my target would be a piece of cake. Which it was, quickest and simplest pile of cash I've ever made in my life.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: There..just a hint of lemon for you for all your marvellous patience. I know it's not very descriptive coz I'm saving it for the slash chapter(s) (I'm not sure how many there's going to be) which will hopefully be extra long for all the patience of my lovely readers (well if you're reading it for the slash.. if not, too bad as I'm going to try and write a very descriptive slash). I am getting closer to writing in Aragorn and Elrond and as I get closer to writing them I get closer to writing slash. But evil scum work has to be done and sleep so work is progressing slowly. Also as this is a first time slash writing I'm having to bone up (no pun intended you sick minded people) on slash so I have to read lots and lots of slash fics, which is just terrible!!!!... ok, so maybe it's not a terrible thing. I like it, it's fun and a good way to just chill out after and hard and mind numbingly boring day at uni. *Sighs* ALL RIGHT.. admit it then. Hi, my name's Nikki and I am a slash addict. *clears her throat* Anyhoo.enjoy peeps  
  
B/N: (beta's notes) [Welcome to slash addicts anonymous Nikki, at this table here we have pervy elf fanciers, behind them pervy hobbit fanciers (indistinguishable back-up hobbit fanciers are seated at that end *gestures*, the empty seat there is mine) over that side of the room you will find "slash-from-other-realms" among which you will find the "Harry Potter" table, though it is sometimes more rightly known as the Harry/Draco table, you can note that there is also a seat with my name on it there. I will take this time to welcome you to the group and remind you that this is slash addicts anonymous where we meet to SHARE slash, if you want to sort out your *cough cough "problem" cough cough* you'd be better off in the slash-addicts-in-denial anonymous group, thats 3 doors down the corridor on your left.... -Drae xx] 


	14. Change

Well my first job was so unbelievably simple, I have no idea why I put so much effort into it. But I suppose that practice makes perfect. Ok, I'll admit it, at that time I was rather inexperienced in the whole, covertly chopping people up for money but I knew that so I planned everything out carefully. I only did it to give me an idea about time frames, tactics, and skills, basically everything that I might need to know/learn for this profession. Though thinking about it, a hit in a place that I'd been before may not have been the best indicator of these things as I was prepared for everything that could possibly happen, as I knew the terrain. But they say start small, which is, in essence what I did as there hasn't been many places I haven't been to, only just different amounts of time spent in each.  
  
So in a nutshell, I went, got my target, sliced him up into little pieces and left before anyone even knew they were dead or had a chance to see or catch me. Though news travels fast in the mortal world (almost as fast as it does in mine, though my secret has remained that way as I'm careful about how I open my mouth to and what I say to them) so the news that my target was dead reached Deollyn before I did. I collected my payment, as there wasn't anyone knocking down her door to arrest her for murder or anything, picked up my next hit, as she was impressed with my work.  
  
And that's the way it continued for the rest of Deollyn's life. I do the hit, pick up my money, and get a new one and so on and so forth. She treat me as well as any of her other employees, though I often had the feeling I got all of the best work. I guess she was like so many others, she liked me, though probably more for my body than anything else and I guess she lived in the hope that we would repeat the little episode of our first meeting but it never happened. Though there were times when I didn't continue another job straight away, she thought she'd finally got lucky, but I sometimes love to disappoint people. Instead I would either return home to Mirkwood or to Lothlorien to stay with Haldir, But my stays were short and all too soon I'd leave, for some people's taste, mentioning no names what so ever, and go back to work.  
  
This was mainly due to the constant barrages of questions thrown at me by everyone, people asking where I'd been, what I'd been doing, what places I had visited and the things that I've seen. For a little while I told mostly the truth, just leaving out a little detail here and there, like the killing and money. But after a while I just go so sick and tired of it I had to get out of there. Even telling the stupid mindless bints at home a huge pack of lies grew weary, especially as I was throwing them out of my bed chambers two and three times a day because of it. Why the hell can't people just mind their own goddamn business and just stay the hell away from me? I suppose it's because their lives are so dull and pointless they have to find some sort of excitement somewhere or from someone, no matter whom they annoy or suck it out of.  
  
There was only one person who never bothered me, never asked me questions or wondered out loud, what I'd been doing while I was away, and that was Haldir. He didn't care and for that I could never thank him enough, though I never told him that as it would make him ask questions, all he cared about that I was safe and alive and pleased to see me. Especially as my plan had worked and there had been very few sightings of men at the boarders of Lorien. I guessed that Deollyn's dumb-ass lackey had been listening in and told whomever it was that had ordered the hit more than he should. For once, I didn't care as it took some of the stress and strain off a very dear friend of mine.  
  
I was glad that he never asked me anything as I always find it extremely hard to lie to him, and when I have lied he always sees right through me. I hate it when he does that. I guess that Haldir tip number 8: 'Don't lie to him as he'll see right through the lie and you'. And that could be quite literally once he's pulled some big pointy weapon out of your guts. Then he'll be able to bend down and look through the big gaping hole in you before you fall down and die a bloody death. This was the way it continued until some years later, until Deollyn's death. When everything seemed to go tits up but it was really a blessing in disguise for me.  
  
After her death, her daughter Kareswen and her husband took over Deollyn's business. As Deollyn seemed not to be able to stand not having sex with me at all or on a regular basis with anyone, and as I have had no intention of being some mortal sex toy, I wasn't going to get involved with her in any physical or emotional way. She married and had a daughter, though things turned sour and her husband disappeared off the face of the earth and her daughter despised her after that. However, Kareswen harboured a great disliking for me, well really in was more like an intense, wreathing hatred. She was nothing like her mother at all, not even looks and appearance and most certainly not in temperament or in business, also she didn't constantly want to get me into bed as her mother did and tried on many occasions.  
  
Basically Kareswen was a total bitch and a complete loser with no common sense at all, let alone business sense. She was shorter and stockier than her mother, though her hair and eyes were still dark, she didn't have the same fire in then as Deollyn did. All she had inside her was hate, not that hatred in this line of work can be a bad thing, though it has lead to some very sloppy work, though not on my part. But that hate she focused upon me. Not that it was anything I ever worry about or even allowed to occupied my thoughts for more than about two seconds, as she was incredibly stupid, though it was nothing compared to what I felt for her. Everything she tried to do to me only increased my loathing of her. I played along with it for a while, seeing how far she would try and push me and also I was trying to find out why she hated me so much. I played mind games with her, though that's not as challenging as it may sounds, as she was very thick.  
  
It was a habit I had picked up and used to my own advantages, and partially due to boredom, as she would give me the most dull and tedious jobs ever. Jobs that a two year old could do with the greatest of ease, so I had to find someway to liven things up a bit, and that was down to mind games. Then if it wasn't really simple, easy and extremely low paid jobs, it was ones that she though may be difficult. The hardest jobs were given to me, no doubt as she thought I would get caught or killed in the process so she would have rid of me. But as she always was, she was very wrong as I kept turning up, mainly to see the look on her face, as I'd waltz back into her office without even a hair out of place and she'd wonder how.  
  
Kareswen was in her late twenties at that time, a little older than the first time I had met her mother. I had returned from my sixth 'difficult' hit after she'd taken over by that time I was sick, sore and tired of her constant and very petty bullshit and her general crappy attitude towards me. Even my mind games with her had lost their fun. Also she had greatly underpaid me for the job I'd just done. I was just past it, the lack of money was the last straw and I'd just had enough of her and I wanted to know exactly why. I had an idea of why she was this way, but I wanted to hear it from her lips. 


	15. Reason

AN/ I know it's pretty short but just be proud that I've started writing again......though I'm not sure how long this will last mainly due to computer and time problems  
  
"Why should I tell you anything?' She sneered at me. Not the best start to the conversation, but I was determined to find out the whole truth, even if it meant killing everyone in the building, including her. Kareswen had never been the most patient of all people. She demanded things to happen immediately, no matter what they were. And if she didn't get want she wanted, then heads would usually roll. She was hated and despised by all who had the misfortune to have met her. The only reason I had lasted this long was due to the fact that I spent little to no time there. Staying instead anywhere other than that hovel. I even returned home for a short while, giving ample evidence of my dislike of that place and all who dwelt there.  
  
So with my best smile I replied simply "If you and everyone you know and love wish to live past the next day or so you will tell me!"  
  
She laughed a high and shrill laugh as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Again, why should I tell you anything? You are nothing. Plus you belong to me and so I don't have to tell you bloody anything." she spat. Her eyes glinted with malice, as though she was denying me something that I greatly sought. True, I did seek the answer with some curiosity; however I have never been denied anything in my long life so I wasn't going to take this lying down. Hell, I wasn't going to take it standing up. I'd get what I wanted out of her no matter what.  
  
It was my turn to laugh this time. I, an elf, crowned prince of Mirkwood...nothing. Hardly! "Me? Property of some third rate moral whore? Not even in your wildest fantasies, bitch! But I'll make this simple enough for even you to understand." I crossed my arms, leaning back against the wall behind me "If you want to keep your head you'll tell me why you're treating me like utter crap when it was me that put you where you are." My tone was casual, the way you talk when you mean every single word you speak. Like you know what you are saying is the truth. Plus, I had to keep my words simple for her to understand. She wasn't the brightest of all the mortals I've ever met. This is to say rather astonishing as I've met quite a few.  
  
She snorted "An idol threat elf, I've heard you use them before but I've yet to see you act upon them. Honestly, I don't think you have balls to!" I simply looked at her. "You work here, therefore you ARE mine and I can do what I wish with you."  
  
By the time she'd finished her sentence, there was a dagger wobbling in the wall with a lock of her hair attached to it. I wasn't going to stand for what she was saying. Why should I take this sort of crap from someone under me? Well I didn't. But first I wanted some fun.  
  
I watched the anger and hatred wash over her face, though with some satisfaction I saw that the hand she reached up to touch where her hair had gone was shaking slightly. It was beautiful to watch. To see someone you dislike boil up like that. Almost ready to explode. "Do not assume that you know me, or what I am capable of." I spoke to her as though she were nothing but an insolent child, which, in all fairness she was.  
  
She reached under her desk and pulled out a dagger from somewhere, I wasn't sure where and nor did I care. I knew that even she wouldn't be able to wield its small blade. She was so unlike her mother. Deollyn had tried to teach her to fight, to just be able to defend herself, as the need would arise and she knew it. But Kareswen was unwilling to learn and although anger can help, it's not substitute years of fighting experience and skill. If it were then Haldir would be unstoppable.  
  
"Bastard" she spat at me with a large amount of venom in her tone. She rushed forward with dagger out to thrust it into my chest. But she was way too slow, a quick sidestep meant that she moved too far and her wrist was easy to grab. With a sharp twist the dagger lay in my hand and with the other I pushed her a little way backwards. I tutted at her and shook my head mockingly. "Pitiful I guess you now wish that you'd heeded your mother's teachings about the art of fighting." I lifted the knife up and examined it "But even then you wouldn't have posed much of a threat or been a match for me" I threw the dagger down at her feet, it landed just in front of her, quivering slightly at the impact with floor.  
  
Walking slowly up to her, I stood very close to her, but without any physical contact. I thought it would be best to use a little sexual persuasion, but not too much. "This is the last time I will ask this. Tell me why you have been treating me like crap after all I've done for you, after all that money that I've brought you and that's more than anyone else here. And more that you could possibly spend in your insignificant little existence?"  
  
She stared at me, furious, as though I shouldn't have uttered money in front of her. She began to speak, though it was little more than a whisper though every syllable was drenched in loathing. "Because my mother desired you." That was all she said. I waited for about a minute or so for her to continue her reasoning, but it never came. "And......." I prompted her.  
  
"She loved you more than me, more than my father, more than anyone else. She never had time for anyone else other than you." I have to say that out of all the possible responses that could have been given, that was the one I expected the least. But also I found it most ridiculous at first. Though on closer inspection of what she said it revealed the reasoning behind what she had done. Revenge. She blamed me for her shortcomings, for the reason she moped around all alone and didn't do or learn anything and she was convinced I had to pay for that. That's the reason why there's so much violence in the world of men. Revenge. 


End file.
